Coccidioidomycosis, otherwise known as the San Joaquin Valley Fever, is a fungal respiratory disease of humans and wild and domestic animals which is endemic to southwestern United States, northern Mexico, and numerous semiarid areas of Central and South America (Pappagianis, D. Epidemiology of Coccidioidomycosis. Current Topics in Medical Mycology. 1988. 2:199-23). Infection occurs by inhalation of airborne spores (arthroconidia) produced by the saprobic phase of Coccidioides spp., which grows in alkaline desert soil. C. immitis was the first described species, and is now becoming known as the Californian species. The C. posadasii species was recently defined, and was previously recognized as the non-Californian population of C. immitis (Fisher, M. C., Koenig, G. L., White, T. J., Taylor, J. W. Molecular and phenotypic description of Coccidioides posadasii sp. nov., previously recognized as the non-California population of Coccidioides immitis. Mycologia 2002. 94(1):73-84, 2002). The differences in the two species are slight. Morphologically they are indistinguishable and no differences in their ability to cause disease are known.
It is estimated that 100,000 new cases of this disease occur annually within the rapidly growing population of people who live in regions of the United States between southwest Texas and southern California, where the disease is endemic (Galgiani, J. N. Coccidioidomycosis: A regional disease of national importance; rethinking our approaches to its control. Annals of Internal Medicine. 1999. 130:293-300). Although the majority of immunocompetent individuals are able to resolve their Coccidioides spp. infection spontaneously, the level of morbidity associated even with the primary form of this respiratory mycosis warrants consideration of a vaccine against the disease. Immunocompromised patients, including those infected with human immunodeficiency virus, are at high risk to contract disseminated coccidioidomycosis (Ampel, N. M., C. L. Dols, and J. N. Galgiani. Results of a prospective study in a coccidioidal endemic area. American Journal of Medicine. 1993. 94:235-240). It is also apparent from results of several clinical studies that African-Americans and Asians are genetically predisposed to development of the potentially fatal, disseminated form of the respiratory disease (Galgiani, J. N. 1993. Coccidioidomycosis. Western Journal of Medicine 159:153-171).
The rationale for commitment of research efforts to develop a Coccidioides spp. vaccine is based on clinical evidence that individuals who recover from the respiratory coccidioidomycosis disease retain effective long-term cellular immunity against future infections by the pathogen (Smith, C. E. 1940. American Journal of Public Health 30:600-611). In addition, early preclinical studies demonstrated that a formalin-killed whole-cell (spherule) vaccine prevented deaths in mice after infection with even very large numbers of coccidioidal spores (Levine et al. 1961. Journal of Immunology 87:218-227). However, when a similar vaccine preparation was evaluated in a human trial, there was substantial local inflammation, pain, and induration at the injection site, rendering the vaccine unacceptable (Pappagianis et al. Evaluation of the protective efficacy of the killed Coccidioides immitis spherule vaccine in humans. American Review of Respiratory Diseases. 1993. 148:656-660). Further, there was no difference in the number of cases of coccidioidomycosis or the severity of the disease in the formalin-killed spherule vaccinated group compared to the placebo group. Therefore, the original human vaccine trial was not successful.
Subsequent attempts to develop a coccidioidal vaccine focused on crude or partially purified subcellular preparations from the fungus, and had limited success in experimental models (Zimmermann, C. R., S. M. Johnson, G. W. Martens, A. G. White, B. L. Zimmer, and D. Pappagianis. Protection against lethal murine coccidioidomycosis by a soluble vaccine from spherules. Infection and Immunity. 1988. 66:2342-2345; Lecara, G., Cox, R. A., and Simpson, R. B. Coccidioides immitis vaccine: potential of an alkali-soluble, water-soluble cell wall antigen. Infection and Immunity. 1983. 39: 473-475; Cole, G. T., T. N. Kirkland, and S. H. Sun. An immunoreactive, water-soluble conidial wall fraction of Coccidioides immitis 1987. Infection and Immunity 55:657-667; Cole G. T., Kirkland T. N., Franco M., Zhu S., Yuan L., Sun S. H., Hearn V. M. Immunoreactivity of a surface wall fraction produced by spherules of Coccidioides immitis. Infection and Immunity 1988 October; 56:2695-701).
There is a long felt need for a more effective and usable treatment or vaccination regimen to prevent, treat, or ameliorate infection of Coccidioides spp. and disease states associated with the infection.